Soubi's Journey
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Kio started paying attention to another man and Soubi isn’t happy about it. In fact he hates it. He hates it even more when Kio says he’s thinking about moving in with this man. What will Soubi do to keep Kio interested in himself and not some other guy?
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own Loveless so all lawyers out to sue leave now!

Rate: MA

Pairing: Kio, Soubi

Summery: Kio started paying attention to another man and Soubi isn't happy about it. In fact he hates it. He hates it even more when Kio says he's thinking about moving in with this man. What will Soubi do to keep Kio interested in himself and not some other guy?

Soubi's Journey

Chapter 1: Kio's pov

I hate being ignored! I cant believe that after I do everything for him that he still wouldn't pay attention to me! It doesn't help that my parents want me married off before I turn 20. Which happens to be in 3 weeks. I'll never get him to be with me within 3 weeks let alone marry me within 3 weeks! I'm so screwed.

I was just sitting there sulking about my life as the teacher droned on about one thing or another when my friend Rodger sat down next to me.

"What's up with you?" He asks me. I was about to say nothing when I just decided it didn't matter anymore, that I may as well just tell him. So that's just what I did. I told him everything from my problems with Soubi to my parents wanting me married by the time I'm 20. When I looked up at him he had a smile on his face.

"I so don't see what's there to smile about." I tell him annoyed.

"You know that I'd help you out with anything." he said.

"Yes, but there's nothing you can do." I tell him.

"Go out with me. Well at least pretend to anyway. That way if he do love you he'll try to get you back and if he doesn't then at least you'll have me to show off to your parents." He said I just looked at him like he had grown an extra head. Then I smiled; it might just work.

So that afternoon when I got home I told Soubi I had to go out so he would be eating alone. He of course asked me where I was going. I told him that I was posing for Rodger so that he could draw me. I was just going to go to a club or something . I was about to leave when Soubi asked me in that offhand way that he dose if I was posing nude. I said yes. I knew he was about to say something so I just closed the door and left without listening.

I was about to go into 'heavens sanctuary' when Rodger caught my hand. "Hey I didn't know you were coming here." He said as we sat down at the bar and ordered a bloody merry. "I didn't know either I just ended up here." I said and took a dink of my drink. About an hour later we both had quite a few drinks and were laughing at nothing and everything. That was when he asked me if I wanted a tattoo. I said yes and we left to one of his friends places.

"What do you want done?" asked a guy named John. "Umm…I don't know how about wings in between my shoulder blades with the phrase 'hopelessly in love with you.'" I asked. He nodded and got to work. I wondered what Soubi would think about it all and if he even would care at all. If he doesn't I don't really know what I'll do but I don't think I could live without him. I hear the man say 'done'. "I didn't even feel it." I said as he handed me a mirror so I could see it before he bandaged it up. "You'll feel it tomorrow." He promised. I thanked Rodger and said that I better be going.

The cold air sobered me up some. It must have been at least 3:00. I wonder if he even thought of me. It seems that I cant even do anything with out it being connected to him. Not even getting a stupid tattoo! It pisses me off that he gets away with out thinking about me when I'm endlessly tortured by thoughts of him. Yet I cant bring myself to leave him. I try I really do but it never seems to work out. I guess that's what love is. To never want to be with them, but cant live without them. I sigh as I walk up the steps to our apartments. I look up when the door was thrown open.

Soubi's pov:

"Where have you been?!" I demanded as he walks in the door. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!"

"Oh well you cant have you cell on when your in a tattoo parlor." He says.

"Tattoo parlor? I thought you were going to this Rodger guys place!" I yell.

"Well after he finished drawing me he asked me if I wanted to go grab a few drinks. I was kind of thirsty so I said what the hacek and went." he explained.

"That doesn't explain how you ended up getting a tattoo." I say as I go to see it.

Just as my hands go to lift up his shirt he moves away and says I cant see. "Why not?" I ask curies. "Well Rodger asked me to go out with him. He was kinda cute so I said yes. Then he said as my official boyfriend he should get to mark me. I asked him what he meant. He just pulled me up and took me to a tattoo parlor. Then he told the guy what to write and wear." He said then looked down blushing. What had that man wrote on my Kio?! Whoa my Kio? I think about that later.

"You just let him mark you?!" I asked mad now. Kio never let me mark him. He always said that his body was to important to mark up senselessly. "I thought you said you'd never have a tattoo on your body."

"Well never is a very long time. I guess it's just the way he makes me feel." He said.

"You've only known him for a couple of hours, how could he make you feel anything?! Look Kio your just drunk and probably going to be pissed in the morning. You should go to bed." I said. He shrugged his shoulders and left to his room, well I pulled out a cigarette to smoke. I could only hope I was right and that he didn't love this man. This Rodger. I'd never let what's mine go to another and I wont let Kio go to Rodger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! It'll make me write faster. I'm sorry for any mistakes there are. I hope that Soubi's to out of character. Sorry for the shortness.


	2. Chapter 2

-1I don't own Loveless so all lawyers out to sue leave now!

Rate: MA

Pairing: Kio, Soubi

Summery: Kio started paying attention to another man and Soubi isn't happy about it. In fact he hates it. He hates it even more when Kio says he's thinking about moving in with this man. What will Soubi do to keep Kio interested in himself and not some other guy?

Soubi's Journey

Chapter 2: Kio's pov

It's been 7 day's and Soubi is so jealous! He just cant stand the fact that I'm going out with Rodger. At first it was weird, but now it's almost normal to be kissing Rodger and not Soubi. He's always bringing me things. Like when I was painting him and ran out of paint, he ran down to the store and brought me more.

At first it was just to make Soubi see me but now I'm not so sure I don't want him to see me. After all if this is how it'll be with Rodger, why shouldn't I go and be with him? I deserve to be with someone who loves me back. Right? I just got back from a date with Rodger at Moonlight restraint. It's the most romantic restraint around. Now I know why he took me there. He asked me to move in with him.

Even after my thoughts to leave Soubi behind, I couldn't just say yes. He keep telling me how I deserve to be with someone who can love me back. How waiting for Soubi would get me nowhere. In the end all I could do was say I would think about it. Now I sit here in the dark thinking about all the time I spent here with Soubi and wondering if I could really leave him.

I remember helping him clean and bandage his wounds, when he came home hurt. Then worrying over him all night until he woke up and told me to get some sleep.

I remember just sitting here and painting with him. Him sitting there trying to draw me with perfection and then say it didn't come out right and that we'd have to try again. I never to him that it was just me. That he would never be able to paint me perfectly because I wasn't perfect. I was a half of what I could be so he could only paint half of me. I remember coming home and dinner being ready. He always said it was just because we would starve waiting for me to make something editable. I always said he could eat me. He just would say he wasn't a pervert.

Most of all I remember the small things. Like the small smiles and laughs I could get out of him. I would give anything just for him to be happy. I knew my answer.

Soubi's pov

I walk into a dark apartment. I thought Kio would be home. Well maybe he's in his room. I hope he's not to mad at me. Well even if he is he wont be after he sees what I got him. I was a real bitch this week, but that was only because of that Rodger! Now that I've gotten to know this Rodger I know I don't have to worry. He wont hold Kio's attention for long; not while I'm here. I love Kio, I always have. I was just worried that I wouldn't be able to hold his attention for long and he would leave me. Now I don't care what I have to do to get my Kio back. I'll hold his attention the best way I know how. Then all I can do is hope for the best. I'll do what I have to, two keep him at my side.

I turn on the light as I get ready to try and paint him from memory. I never can seem to paint him perfectly. Something always seems to be missing. I nearly die of fright when I turn around and see him on the couch. He was just sitting there. I walk over and lay a hand on his shoulder. He jumped like he didn't know I was there.

"Kio are you ok?" I ask him. He looks up at me and flashes me a sad smile.

"Rodger asked me to move in with him." He stated plainly. My jaw just had to have dropped to the ground.

"W-Wh WHAT?!" I yelled.

"He asked me to move in." He said again.

"Surly you said no." I said.

"I said I would think about it." He said in that voice, devoid of all emotion, that I hated.

"What's there to think about?!" I shouted.

"I just didn't answer him!" He shouted back at me.

"Well what _are_ you going to say?" I asked him more than a little nervously.

"I- I really don't know. I mean I don't have a reason to stay here." He said quietly. My heart felt like it had just been wrenched out of my chest and steeped on.

"You have me." I say just as quietly. He looked up at me.

"I love you. I really do. I was just so afraid that you would get board and leave me if we got together. So I keep you at a distance hoping to make you stay." I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will Kio do about Soubi's confession? What's his answer to Rodger? And what's this about his parents coming early? Read and Review people! The more review's I get the faster I write the next chapter and post it! Plus I give cookies to reviewers! I'll try to post another chapter with in the week if I get lots of reviews! Again sorry if they seem a little out of character. Now go on and click the purple button! You know you want those cookies! You can eat em while you read the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

-1I don't own Loveless so all lawyers out to sue leave now!

Rate: MA

Pairing: Kio, Soubi

Summery: Kio started paying attention to another man and Soubi isn't happy about it. In fact he hates it. He hates it even more when Kio says he's thinking about moving in with this man. What will Soubi do to keep Kio interested in himself and not some other guy?

Soubi's Journey

Chapter 3: Kio's pov

"You what?" I ask. I must have heard wrong. Surely he didn't just admit he loved me! Oh god you have no idea how much I wanted to hear those words! I was never really going to leave him. I just wanted to know what he would think. "I love you Kio, and I want to make a life with you. I want you to stop seeing Rodger too. I cant stand him! How do you even know him? He could be a killer or something. Please say you'll be with me." He pleaded at last. I was about to tell him everything when he phone rang. It was my parents. Well my mother anyway.

She just went on and on about how good it is to be married to some nice _lady_. You see when I told them that I was gay they totally lost it. So in the end I told them if I didn't find myself a good husband by the time I was 20 I would marry who they wanted me to marry. It had been perfect, after all I could just marry any one nighter I ever had well I had just planed to fake being married to them. That was all before I met Soubi. He seems to complicate every thing!

"Mom I'm married." I blurted out. What? Why the hell did I say that?

"What? With who?!" Was both Soubi and my mom's answer. I grinned sheepishly at Soubi before I said his name to my mother. Soubi's eye's went wide.

"Umm, mom sorry but I have to go. You know how it is with boy's wanting food right away. Bye." I said then hung up.

"What the hell was all that about?!" Soubi demanded. So I went and told him about everything. My parents, Rodger, the plan, and lastly I apologized to him.

"I was acting like a kid. I should have just told you what was going on. I hope you can forgive me." I said. He just smiled at me.

"I'm just glad I don't have to kill Rodger." He said. I couldn't tell if he was kidding around or not so I just laughed nervously. He just smiled an leaned forward to kiss me. That was when I realized that this was the first kiss Soubi has ever given _me_. I mean sure I kissed _him_ but he never kissed me. When he pulled away after the kiss I was grinning like a fool. He saw me and smiled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"That was the first time you kissed me." I said. He laughed out.

"Well, don't _husband's_ kiss." he said. I couldn't tell if he was serious or joking.

"What? Are you proposing to me?" I asked half serious, half joking.

His face became serious. "Yes I am." He then got down on his knee in front of me and took my hand. "Will you, Kio Mussolini, marry me?" He asked me. At first I was so shocked I couldn't do anything. Then I smiled and kneeled down in front of him so I could hug him. Then I whispered 'yes' into his ear. He just pulled me tighter to him. We only pulled away when I heard the phone ring again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Kio it's me. I just found out that there's a concert going on. Why don't you just tell Soubi I'm going to draw you again. Then we could go and have some fun." Rodger said. I was about to tell him that I was married to Soubi but before I could Soubi took the phone.

"Well you see his husband would have a problem with that. And were a little busy at the moment. You know newly wed's cant seem to keep there hands off each other. Oh and he's not moving in with you." He said then hung up on him. I just looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I said I didn't have to kill him now. I never said I would like him. I also never said I'd let him be with you alone again." He said then kissed me soundly. Well maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

I let myself be pushed back on the bed as Soubi continued to take off my shirt. I groaned when I felt him suck lightly on my neck. I pulled him down so I could have more contact. He smiled and kissed me again. When he had both our shirts off he started to nip his way down my chest. He paused briefly to play with both my nipples; making me gasp and moan. Then he continued on his way. When he got to my pants he growled at the offending piece of cloth. He tugged lightly at my waist band asking for my permission to take them off. I moaned and nodded my assent. When his was done I pulled him down and rolled on top of him.

I slowly started to kiss my way down his neck. I stopped to mark his collarbone. When I was done with that I moved down and rubbed against him. Gods I loved the way he sounds when he moans. I flicked my tongue across his nipple and pinched the other one with my hand. Then I bit down on his nipple. He hissed but it turned into a moan when I liked it to soothe it. I continued to play with his nipples until he groaned and bucked up against me.

I continued on my way and tugged his pants off. God he's so beautiful. I don't know how he could be so beautiful, but he is. I rubbed his erection and loved the way he arched into my touch. I spread his legs and kissed and liked at his thighs. "God's Kio baby please take me!" he cried out. I didn't make him wait any longer. I tock his entire member into my mouth and sucked. When he started to move forward into my mouth I pulled away. He whined for me to come back.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips again. "Do you want to take me or do you want me to take you?" I asked him as I continued to suck at his neck. "Un, take me! I want to feel you inside of me!" he moaned. I spread some lube on my fingers and pushed his legs wide open and had him bend them. Then I slowly traced his opening with my fingers before I slowly pushed one in. I held still to let him adjust to the intrusion. Then I started to pump my finger in and out making him make a noise that made my blood start pumping also. He moaned and withered under me and I loved it. Surely to ever forget this would be a sin. I ease in a second finger making him cry out in surprise. I love to just sit here and make him feel all sorts of pleasure and see all the emotions cross his normally emotionless face. Yet I know I cant wait much longer myself. I start to stretch him, and he nearly lost all control when my finger lightly brushed against a bundle of nerves that sent his entire body on over load.

I pull out my fingers making him cry out in protest and trust down to try and get them to renter him. I just lube up my erection and spread his legs open even further. I pushed into him slowly, letting him feel me press past every muscle. He groaned and tried to push back against me but I would have non of that. I held him still and made sure he felt me push into him. He groaned and moaned and withered but it was nothing compared to the way he cried out in pleasure when I finally pushed all the way in. Apparently I reach his 'happy' spot rather nicely.

I pulled almost all the way out before I pushed back in hitting his prostate dead on. He cried out again but this time I keep pumping into him. I keep hitting that spot inside of him. The noise he made only making me all the more harder. After a while of hitting that spot fast and hard, I felt his back go ridged. His walls tightened around my member, he threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. I hit his prostate one more time and he came calling out my name. I keep thrusting into him and he keep moaning. Then he squeezed his thighs together again making me come. I gasped and pushed all the way into him spilling my seed inside of him. He moaned, as I pulled out of him.

We were both recovering from the aftermath of our release. When he turned over and pulled me to him. He laid his head on my chest as if to go to sleep.

"Soubi we should clean up before we go to sleep." I told him. He lifted his head to see me.

"Your cum is up my ass and you were pounding into said ass for over an hour. I'm tired, so unless there's any real reason we should move we not moving until tomorrow." He said. I just shook my head and pulled him closer and kissed him. He groaned.

"As much as I love you kissing will only lead to sex and I'm far to tired and sore to do that again tonight." he mumbled. I smirked as I saw the clock read 11:57pm.

"We can play again tomorrow?" I ask as innocent as possible.

"If you promise to be good I'll play with you tomorrow." He said. I looked at the clock

12:00am. I started to kiss at his neck he moaned. "I thought we agreed to tomorrow." He whined. I just point to the clock and laughed. He just shook his head and gave me a kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Was my lemon any good? I think there will only be one or two more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I give cookies to reviewers! You know you want cookies. You came this far don't stop now! Come on go review!


	4. Chapter 4

-1I don't own Loveless so all lawyers out to sue leave now!

Rate: MA

Pairing: Kio, Soubi

Summery: Kio started paying attention to another man and Soubi isn't happy about it. In fact he hates it. He hates it even more when Kio says he's thinking about moving in with this man. What will Soubi do to keep Kio interested in himself and not some other guy?

Soubi's Journey

Chapter 4: Soubi's pov

I know that Kio didn't know that this would happen but that doesn't mean that I cant say its his fault. After all it's his family so he has had time to understand how they work. He should have known that this would happen. Even if you put all that aside he had started this crusade that has been started. I don't know if I can handle one more comment from them.

Them being his parents of course. They had decide that as there parents they should get to see the person that their son had decided to marry. I don't dislike them for that, what I cant stand is the way they seem to see a fault in me in every aspect of our life's. What would it take to make them happy?! Never mind I know the answer to that, a women.

Right now I'm sitting here listening to his mother tell me all about the way that Kio might just decide that we shouldn't be together anymore. That if and when it happened that I could come to her for help. I wonder if I told her about last night, would she shut up? Probably not, I think she's more interested in finding holes in our relationship then anything else.

I sight and nod my head at what ever question she just asked me. When she pick's up a pair of scissors I grow worried. Maybe I should have paid attention. She was coming toward me. What was she going to do with those things?! When she went to touch my hair I nearly died. I pulled away as fast as I could but she still got some of the end.

I run into the bath room to check the damage. I looked into the mirror to see how much she got. It wasn't bad, if I didn't call notice to it then nobody will know. I leaned my head back so I could put my ponytail in. Now of course I realize that that was the wrong thing to do. When I leaned back I got a full frontal view of Kio's father! I ran out of the bath room as fast as I could.

This week was a week from hell! I sigh as I sit in the relative safety of mine and Kio's bedroom. It has been a hard week indeed but by tonight they will be gone and Kio will be mine for good. I'll live so long as they never ever come here again. I shudder at the thought of them coming over for _every_ holiday that there is. I don't know if I'd survive their weird ways.

I'm relived when I hear Kio call from the door way for some help. He had gone to the grocery store to get some food so we could celebrate the 'families gathering'. I would be personally, and silently, be celebrating their leaving. I know Kio will be happy as soon as their gone to. He's been more uptight about everything. I walk out to help him with his packages when he nearly falls. Luckily I was there to catch him. Unluckily his mom saw the fall. She rushed over and started a fuss over it. When I reached down to pick up the bags so I could start dinner in the other room, away from them, she slapped my hand away!

"This is your husband! You should be more caring of his needs! What are you thinking? Are you so hungry that you would leave him alone when he's been wounded?!" She yells at me. I was about to tell her that I was probably more hurt then Kio was when she took the bags and went into the kitchen. From within there I hear her yell that she'll cook and that I'm to stay at Kio's side. At least it was an order I was content to do.

Kio just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. "She'll be gone soon anyway." He said quietly. I just sat down next to him. "Well _how _are we going to celebrate there leaving?" I ask suggestively. He just smiles and shakes his head before he gives me a quick kiss. I was about to deepen it when I heard someone cough. I looked up then looked right back down when I saw his father.

"Now son I know you think you have the perfect person, but I really think you should wait about 15 years to be sure before you try to have any sexual relationship with him." He said with a pointed glare at me. I wanted to laugh so hard. He actually thought that Kio was still a virgin? Well I know for a fact that if he had been he wasn't anymore.

Dinner rolled around and everything went as good as it could. Meaning there was only 20 minutes of conversation dedicated to how he should leave me. The rest of the time went to his work and schooling. All in all it was over pretty fast and then they were on there way to the airport to go back to America. I turned and laid my head on his shoulder.

"With all that has happened it feels like I've been on a journey." I said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Today I'll be giving out pumpkin pie to people who review. I'll also be putting everyone who's reviewed on the next chapter to show my appreciation for you loyalty to sticking with me throughout the whole fic.


End file.
